


a quiet ride

by SalazarTipton



Series: a life of our own [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Acceptance, M/M, Set just before the parade welcoming Alex home, Surprises, coming home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 17:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18035642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalazarTipton/pseuds/SalazarTipton
Summary: “Not bad, Guerin.”He spins so fast on his heels towards the sound of the voice he nearly loses his balance. His mouth falls open at the sight of the man.“You’re not--”“Not supposed to be here yet? Yeah, I may have asked around to get me back a little faster.”Michael takes a step towards him, but hesitates.





	a quiet ride

“Come on, Michael. One town event isn’t going to kill you,” Isobel says, sporting a pout the size of Texas. 

Michael scoffs and rolls himself on the creeper back under the float. He’s got a laundry list of reasons he doesn’t want to go to this damn parade, but he’s still going. Even if Alex won’t say it, he knows that seeing him in the crowd will help him deal with everyone fawning over him and making sorrys about his leg. Isobel doesn’t need to know that though. Her thinking he’ll do whatever she wants him to in order to support her is good for them. Maybe his list of reasons  _ to go _ is a little longer than the former after all…

“Will you go for me?”

Michael pokes his head back out and hands her a wrench to put back in his toolbox for him. She takes it with two fingers, making sure not to touch the dirty head of it and tosses it in. He frowns at it. That’s the section for screwdrivers and she knows it’ll bother him. 

“I can finish it today. As for the parade--and you better not repeat this--I’m not going for you.”

Isobel’s pout shifts into her patented conspiratorial smile. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah, Iz. When else am I going to get some good bonding time in with Noah?” Michael jokes. She laughs and reaches out to hug him, but stops short, eyeing the grease on his hands. 

“Thank you, I mean it. And just holler for me when it’s done. I’m heading up the street to meet with the town events committee aka Mom’s friends to tie up some loose ends anyway.” She leans down to smack a kiss onto his cheek before gathering up her purse and walking towards the sidewalk. 

Michael ducks his head down, hiding his small smile a bit. He shakes Saturday’s events from his mind and sets in on fixing the parade float. By two o’clock he’s dirtier than hell and it’s running better than when it was first put together. 

“Not bad, Guerin.”

He spins so fast on his heels towards the sound of the voice he nearly loses his balance. His mouth falls open at the sight of the man.

“You’re not--”

“Not supposed to be here yet? Yeah, I may have asked around to get me back a little faster.”

Michael takes a step towards him, but hesitates. Alex seems to read what he’s thinking and nods over his shoulder in the direction of Michael beat up old pickup. 

“Wanna go for a ride?” Alex asks with a smirk pulling up his lips. 

Michael nods a little dumbly and pulls his keys out of his pocket. He’s all for getting out of this heat and somewhere a bit more private so he can properly welcome his husband home. The ride out to Foster’s Homestead Ranch is mostly quiet. Michael’s hand whenever he’s not shifting gears is resting on Alex’s thigh while he stares out the window at the familiar landscape. Their silence isn’t heavy. Honestly, Michael’s having a hard time believing Alex is really here with him and it’s all not just some dream. When the Airstream comes into view, Alex chuckles out a laugh to himself. 

“God, it’s so  _ you _ ,” he explains in a knowing tone that spreading warmth deep down into Michael’s bones. 

He pulls up beside the trailer and turns off the truck. He can feel Alex’s eyes on him, but he can’t bring himself to look away from the steering wheel just yet. He’s got a feeling flowing through himself that he doesn’t have the words to describe. 

When Max first found out about his endeavor to get the Airstream he scoffed and said it was “typical Michael.” Isobel made a face and asked if he expected her to actually step foot inside it. The words didn’t get to him, though, because for once in his life he would have something that was totally and completely his. Max and Isobel have their houses and Michael has this and for some reason, having someone give a genuine, non-judgmental reaction to his little place nearly brings tears to his eyes.

“You gonna show me around, cowboy?”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reeeeading! please let me know what you think in the comments. i'd love to hear from you.   
> come find me over on tumblr: bialiencowboy


End file.
